


Janeway and the lost coffe: a lost star trek voyager script

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Janeway and the lost coffe: a lost star trek voyager script

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



one day the voygaer was fuckin around int he delat quardarnt because nobody knew the way home and also there were some pissed oof aliesn followign them. chokaty and seven of nine were standing on the bridge. janeway was also standing on hte bridge. holodeck sheanningans meant there was basically no powers so theyw ere cold. the crew has resorted to making neelix and harry kim run on hamster wheels too keep the ship going.

"captain we have some news" tuvok said logically, because he is a vulcan. "the replicators have run out of coffee"

"what!" harry kim said breathlessly. "but they are converting matter, and any matter can make coffee"

"shut up i am a vulcan and know vulcan sciences. coffee requires coffeeium, which is found only in supernovas"

"i once was a supernova" chakotay said suddenly

"we need to find a supernova" janeway said suddenly too. "paris drive us towards the nearest supernova"

"but captain i need to address my sexual tension with b'elanna"

"shes just not that into you now drive faster i need coffee"

the ship drove fast. it drove so fast b'elanna came up from the engines and yelled anfrily about how the ship couldn't take drivign that fast. janeway said shut the hell up i need my coffee sharlpy. neelix passed out so kes helped him out helpfully. seven of nine growled sexily.

"donut growl at me i am your captain" janeway hissed breathily

seven of nine jumped and kissed her sexily. they ran to janeway's cabin and made love passionately. it was a lesbiany scene

when they got bacj to the bridge the ship was hot. "why is it hot?" janeway asked curiously

"because you told me to drive into the middle of a fucking supernova" paris said angrily "we are about to literally die"

"i never even got a promotion" harry kim said saidly as they all burnt up

THE END


End file.
